


restless (in the moonlight)

by mirae (mi_rae)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_rae/pseuds/mirae
Summary: chanhee can’t sleep so jaehyun is there to help.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	restless (in the moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely self-indulgent and cute and lovely i needed to share. based on the vlive from 031418. no beta so i apologize for any mistakes. i hope you all enjoy <3

chanhee sat at the steps of the boyz’s dorm, gazing out onto the street in front of him. it was almost two in the morning, the lights in most buildings were off save from a few from tired workers trying to get the last of what their vocation asked of them to do. the road was still, not a car nor person in sight. it was peaceful. beautiful really. sometimes chanhee just needed to escape the chaos of their dorms to get a few moments of silence. tonight he found it particularly hard to fall asleep.  _maybe i’ll go live for a few minutes_ ,  he thought to himself, just talking to the few fans who were still awake, having trouble getting to sleep like he was. just as he was pulling his phone out he heard footsteps approaching him. he looked up to see jaehyun, drink in hand, walking back to their dorm. 

“what are you doing here,” the two of them asked in unison. they both laughed slightly and jaehyun took a seat down next to chanhee on the steps. he looked up at the sky and chanhee did the same, staring into the nothingness. there were no stars out tonight, not a single tiny dot of light. the only thing illuminating the sky was the moon, the pretty crescent shape seeming to smile down on them. 

“where did you go?” chanhee asked after a few beats of silence between the two. he wondered when the other had gotten away from the rest of them. surely it had been after curfew since sangyeon had counted to make sure everyone was there, but also before chanhee had decided to escape into the fresh air. 

“there was no melon tea so i decided to get some,” jaehyun answered simply. 

“at one in the morning?” chanhee laughed looking at the older incredulously.

“what? i was thirsty!” he laughed along with chanhee, boisterous as always. chanhee loved jaehyun’s laugh. it was loud and obnoxious and so utterly  _ annoying _ but it made sense that a sound like that would leave jaehyun’s mouth. it suit him perfectly. chanhee smiled at the other before leaning his head against his shoulder. a few moments later he felt the weight of jaehyun’s head on his own and he reveled in the feeling. the older boy was always so warm, it was like heat came off of him in waves. 

jaehyun felt safe to chanhee, like he could fall asleep right on those steps and not have any problem. despite the constant teasing that came from the older, chanhee knew he loved him, whether it be from reassurances that the other gave him or small little acts that made up for anything he had done earlier. jaehyun was a person who showed his affection sometimes too aggressively, but i didnt mean what it seemed to. it meant the same exact opposite actually. it meant he cared. 

“what are u doing out here?” jaehyun ran his finger through the smaller boy’s blond locks, twisting the light hair in between his fingers. chanhee had gotten it bleached for their upcoming comeback and he looked beautiful with it. it made him look light and dainty, like a delicate fairy people wished they could lay eyes on every day. or maybe jaehyun just wanted to look at all the time. 

chanhee played around with jaehyun’s free hand. “couldn’t sleep. i just wanted some fresh air.”

“are they still awake?”

chanhee nodded. “sunwoo and eric are playing pubg or whatever. they refuse to go to bed.”

jaehyun hummed, intertwining his and chanhee’s fingers. “we should go back inside. we have an early morning tomorrow. well. today actually.” the younger giggled at the other’s rambling. the two stood and entered the building that housed their dorm rooms. chanhee ran his thumb over the ring on jaehyun’s pinky finger as they rode the elevator up to their floor.  _ ask him now. ask him now before you see the others _ , the blond thought to himself. he ran his teeth over his bottom lip before finally speaking up.

“can you stay with me tonight? so that i can fall asleep.”

jaehyun looked down at the big hopeful eyes staring into his. he let out a small smile.  _so cute_.  “of course princess. anything for you.”

the younger beamed at him before looking ahead. the floor felt quiet from outside the door. maybe sunwoo and eric had finally passed out from playing their game for the past 4 hours. when they entered it was dark and you could hear a faint snoring coming from one of the rooms. the two entered chanhee’s room and the other bed was empty. eric had probably passed out in sunwoo’s room. they always switched around rooms every once in a while. chanhee and jaehyun climbed into chanhee’s bed. it was far too small for the both of them but it worked out when jaehyun pulled the smaller boy into his chest. they stayed there in silence, trying their best to fall asleep. jaehyun inhaled, smelling the top of chanhee’s head. he smelled like spring, fresh and flowery and light and easy. so easy to love. the younger’s breathing started to level out into a constant inhale and exhale. when jaehyun was almost positive he was asleep he kissed the blond’s cheek softly and barely breathed out the words he wanted to say to him at all times. 

“i love you.”

chanhee smiled at hearing the hushed words. he  finally felt content enough to sleep. 

**

chanhee woke up, still in jaehyun’s arms, heat enveloping him from the embrace. he stared at the older boy’s face, appreciating every detail of it. from his brow, to his cheekbone to the slope of his nose, jaehyun was devastatingly gorgeous.  _i’m so freaking lucky_.  chanhee traced the outlines of jaehyun’s face with his finger, doing his best to do so with a light hand. he definitely didn’t notice when jaehyun’s eyelashes fluttered slightly from the touch. before slipping out of bed to get ready for their schedule, chanhee kissed the little mole on jaehyun’s nose and smiled. 

“i love you too.”

the corners of jaehyun’s lips curled up. 


End file.
